


Counting Stars

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Junhoe writes love letters with poems he wrote for them when he gets a crush too big to handle. Its complete with envelopes, address and stamps, but he never actually sends them.One day his deepest secrets are revealed when he found out all of his letters are missing.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Counting Stars

To Kim Hanbin,

Hi hyung, remember when we first met? You got those piercing eyes that screams "Follow me or you'll die?" And I have that air that no one is worthy to talk to me? We're like magnets of the same poles that keeps deflecting each other.

I wonder how we become from that to this, where you became an important constant in my life. How I always consult you for every major decisions I made... how you make those days not bad at all.

Koo Junhoe,  
2015

>   
> **Open Sea**
> 
> The sea is beautiful. 
> 
> When I'm left alone in the open sea,   
> it would be beautiful from any angle   
> because I'm surrounded by the ocean. 
> 
> You are my open sea. 
> 
> Because you're beautiful   
> from any angle. 

* * *

  
To Kim Jiwon,

There's a lot I want to say, yet I can't find the perfect words. What we had before feels like a fairytale, but like all fairytales it came to an end. An abrupt one if I may. 

I want to hate you, yet I hate my self for not hating you. You thought me how to be in love, how beautiful loving someone is and then how painful it is at the same time. 

Where did we go wrong? What did I do wrong? You're my best friend but how can you just drop me like I'm just something disposable.

I know you're older than me and I'm immature, I would drop me too if I were you. I just want to know why? Yet why I still have feelings for you?

Koo Junhoe,  
2014

>   
>  **Shell**
> 
> Fake brightest, fancy smile.  
> What is the point of all this?  
> Truthful darkness and sad cry pass by with bright fancy smile.  
> All the flies flying around in truthful darkness.
> 
> I hope I can catch that.  
> It's bright outside but it's dark inside.  
> I guess all the people can see is the outside.

* * *

  
To Kim Donghyuk,

I remember when we first met, you were so so handsome, and you took my breath away. I didn't know if I will be ever be brave enough to talk to you but you beat me through it. 

You made everything so easy.

Thank you for being the sunshine in my life, for always lifting my spirit and assuring me that everything is gonna be okay. 

I felt sparks flying in my stomach when you held my hand when I was nervous performing on stage. That was the best night of my life.

I wonder how you're doing right now? We're not as close as before but please know that you're really really important to me.

  
Koo Junhoe  
2017

>   
>  **To You Whom I Adore**
> 
> When I swipe away at my tears   
> As I calmly send up my sorrows into the cold night   
> sky   
> I see your image being drawn into that cold night sky 
> 
> Before I know it, you're in the night sky   
> Lifting the corners of my lips 
> 
> I adore you endlessly   
> No expensive or worthy thing in this world   
> Could be worth the same as a plain old night spent   
> with you 

* * *

To Jung Chanwoo,

We met at the library in the worst possible ways, I have a huge coffee stain on my shirt, I haven't shaved and on a verge of a mental breakdown because of an essay.

It was almost midnight and you sat next to me, you silently offered a can of gummy worms to me. It may be a small gesture but it's really important to me. That night, I met my bestfriend, my precious bestfriend.

These feelings I started harboring for you slowly blooms into a beautiful flower, I know I won't ever confess to you because I don't want to ruin what we currently have. 

Maybe someday I'll be okay seeing you with someone who loves you just as much as I do.

Koo Junhoe  
2019

>   
> **Leaf**
> 
> I gaze at a leaf that's hopelessly caught up in the   
> strong winds   
> It wouldn't be much of a surprise if it broke off any   
> moment now   
> That leaf that's being tossed around it's somehow   
> so loveable 
> 
> Like a leaf, I want to be hopelessly caught up   
> In you, who is more delicate than that leaf 
> 
> When it breaks off well, that's of no matter   
> So I just want to be caught up in not the world, but   
> you 


End file.
